Protect Me From What I Want
by Melpomene Rose
Summary: REVISED AND REPOSTED! Many years have passed since Relena has seen Heero, but when a surprise phone call brings him back into her life sparks of romance and intrigue fly!
1. Same stuff, different day

**Here I am, reposting revise-edness. I'd really like to get 5 reviews for this chapter, if you lovely folks wouldn't mind. I absolutely adore feedback, even flames, lol.**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply (ASDA)**

--------------------------------

_Fuck it,_ I thought to myself as I washed two sedative tablets down with a large shot of bourbon. Ever since 'he' left, my nights were hell. We had never spent a night together before Heero disappeared, in all truth we hadn't even shared a kiss. _Goddammit, I'm 24, not some lovesick 15 year old girl anymore! He's not coming back, you know that..._I shook my head roughly to dislodge such damaging thoughts, I wasn't ever going to be weak ever again. I was strong alone, self reliant; _Relena Peacecraft is never going to depend on anyone again. _

The vid-phone rang and jostled me out of my thoughts. I sighed deeply and pressed the connection button.

"Hi Relena!" Any other time of the day, I would have loved to have a chat with Duo. But it was night, the only time that I could be alone and free from bother.

It was difficult to keep the edge out of my voice as I said; "Hello, Duo. Why are you calling so late?" I slid the bottle of bourbon out of view of the camera, he didn't need to know about that.

"Aw, come on, it's not_ that _ late! I needed to tell you something," He ran a hand through his bangs nervously; though he tried to hide it, Duo was actually a very serious man. I could tell that this was going to be a very important announcement.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears," I smiled, I was glad to hear from him, even though I would never admit it to anyone.

"IproposedtoHildeandshesaidyesandshewantedmetoaskyoutobehermaidofhonor!"

Needless to say, I was a bit shocked. Hilde and Duo seemed like the kind of people to which a certificate of marriage wouldn't matter very much. They loved each other deeply, they didn't need a Wedding wedding to prove that.

"Uhm, Duo? Could you say that again? Talk slower and actually breathe this time, all right?" He flushed scarlet and started over; I couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed that the silly American pilot could make me smile no matter how awful I felt. I had kept in touch with all the pilots, and we saw each other often. _Everyone except Heero..._Sighing, I poured myself another drink. The first sip burned down my throat to pool warmly in my stomach. _Ahh...that's nice._

"Relena? Earth to Relena!" Duo's usually jovial voice was tinged with concern; I immediately set down the glass in surprise.

"Huh? Oh yes, what were you saying Duo?" The pills were beginning to take effect and the edges of my vision began to soften. I felt calm, ready to handle the outside world and the latest Duo-Hilde drama. I looked up at the screen; Duo's eyes were no longer sparkling with their usual gregariousness, but shadowed with surprise and sadness. _Pity? _, I thought, uncomfortable with his piercing stare.

"You know Relena, you look awfully exhausted, how about I call you back in the morning?" He smiled gently at me and idly stroked his braid. Something was up, I just knew it. I smiled back at him, exhaustion suddenly crushing me. _Better living through chemistry indeed,_ I thought before replying.

"That would be great, Duo, I would really appreciate it. I do want to hear what's going on with you and Hilde, tell her hello for me? " I yawned.

"You take care of yourself, all right 'Lena?" His voice suddenly dead serious, Duo looked at my pointedly. I know what he meant, take it easy on the drinks, go to bed early..._Don't think of Heero, _I thought to myself.

"Good night, Duo. It's great to hear from you, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I smiled at him before severing the connection.

-----------------------------------------------

**There it is, the revised chapter 1. I really hope you enjoyed it enough to review.**


	2. It's always darkest at midnight

Yes, the repost of chapter 2. The real chapter 2, I realized just now that this chapter had never been posted! Imagine my surprise, lol.

**DogDemonK9**: I love it when Relena swears too. I revised this because there were quite a few rough spots that I wanted to smooth out. Thanks very much for your kind words!

**PureAngelEnchantress: **Thanks for catching that little grammar weirdness. I must have overlooked it, lol. The 'my' and 'me' thing was just my fingers typing fast than my brain was thinking, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**animerockstar:** Eee! thanks for such a kind review, and don't worry, i'm working hard on chapter 6.

Please read and review. I'd like to get 5 reviews for this chapter as well.

**ASDA** (All Standard Disclaimers Apply)

* * *

_Shit, _I thought angrily to myself as my stomach gave that telltale lurch of impending doom. My head spun as I bolted to the bathroom, trying to keep my stomach in control. Pills and alcohol don't mix; I'm a big girl, I can make my own choices. In my mad dash to the toilet, I tripped over the bath mat. Things slowed down then, my hands reached out to catch my fall and my face connected with the porcelain bowl of the toilet.

_Fuck fuck fuck..._My vision swam and my eyes teared up from the sudden impact. _Face plus toilet bowl equals another thing i have to cover up, dammit._ I crawled my way up and lifted the toilet seat, my stomach heaved until there was nothing left.

"Uuuhhggg..." I groaned and stood up; my legs shaky. My eyes caught my refection in the mirror above the sink. I quickly looked away, I know what I look like. Pale white skin, violet eyes, a full mouth made for kisses; my dark blonde hair tangled around my shoulders. In short, I looked like hell. My blouse was ruined but didn't care; powder blue was never a color I favored much. I wore it for my 'image consultant,' an overly perky middle-aged lady my brother Milliardo had hired.

"You do care about how your citizens view you, don't you?" He asked and I sneered. Of course I cared, and he already knew that. It was some older brother thing, to make me admit things he already knew. So he had hired Kandi to tell me how to dress, act, wear my hair, and act at all times of the day. So I wore her dowdy dress suits and 'princess' styled ball gowns. The only things I refused to change were my hair and what I wore to bed. So I rebelled in small ways, I grew my hair long and wore tattered t-shirts and ratty sweat pants to bed. Strangely enough, it was the hair issue that irked Kandi the most. She scolded me about it and wouldn't leave me alone about it.

"That hairstyle is soooo outmoded, Miss Relena. For the life of me, I can't understand why you would choose to wear your hair like that! It makes you look too young. Why, with just a snip of the scissors and a dollop of color, you'd look at least four years older!" She would cluck, as she fussed with the discordant hair in question. The retired professional cheerleader would pull my hair into elaborate knots and braids, usually plucking out a few strands in the process. It was odd, how she always stressed the word 'choose' or 'choice' during her folicle-related tirades. Of course I chose to wear my hair the way I did, it was one of the few things I truly had jurisdiction over.

I dreaded the nights when she would 'prepare' me for a ball, dinner party, or some random function. The fact that she would bemoan the fact that I wasn't 'prepared' for her arrival irked me to no end. 'Prepared'...I hated how that made me sound, like a slab of meat in the butcher shop. Though if I really thought about it, which I chose not to, balls were nothing much more than meat markets for the socially inclined. And I was nothing more than filet mingon. I knew Milliardo was hiding something from me when he and Lucretzia were here for christmas, he had hinted about my marriage possibilities over an after dinner drink. I couldn't give him a concise answer as to my reticence to seeking a husband. I had lived too long as a diplomat, practically programmed to say nothing that might alienate anyone. Never could I voice my true desire, that there was only one man on Earth or in space that I wanted to spend my life with. Even though it was foolish, my heart still yearned for him. _Oh Heero, where are you? Can't you see how much I need you!?_

Angrily, I tied my hair into a low pony tail. The elastic band pinched my head, but by then I was beyond caring. After finishing with my hair, I rinsed my mouth and stalked out of the bathroom. Still drunk, I bashed my shins into the coffee table. The coffee table Kandi had made me buy...ugly thing it was too. I stifled an expletive and kept fumbling my way towards my bed. Drunk and depressed, I slid out of my blouse and skirt on the way across the palatial bedroom. Nights had always been the worst for me, even when I was a little girl. Darkness, though all consuming, seemed far too uncertain for me. Anything could happen in the dark, loved ones could die, hearts broken, lives ruined. The Boogey man and under-the-bed monsters never fazed me, it was just everything else.

"Damn..." I muttered when I tripped over a discarded shoe and fell onto the mattress. I shimmied out of my stockings and tossed them aside before sliding under the heavy satin duvet. My eyelids drifted closed, reality faded, and I fell asleep. It seemed like the only time my mind was at peace was when I was either drunk or asleep.

* * *

Ta Daa! End of chapter 2! Wo0t! I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

please review, reviews bring joy into the hearts of thousands of little children every year.


	3. Morning Always Comes Too Soon

Greetings, fellow 1xR fans! This was a fun chapter to write, I seem to make Relena a rather sarcastic and caustic person. I always thought she had potental.

Please read and review, and if you really like this, tell you friends! if you do review, i'll give you a cookie. Much thanks go out to my beta, Rin6. she rawks .

Special thanks go out to my reviewers, ah lurves you guys!** phycobeautyqueen, Chrikaru, PureAngelEnchantress, DogDemonK9**

All Standard Disclaimers Apply .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_BUZZZ!! BUZZZ!! _**

**_Shit_**...

I groaned and smashed my hand down on the annoying alarm clock. The horrific din didn't cease. Then I remembered Duo had rigged my alarm clock so that the 'snooze' feature no longer existed. Practical joke my ass, I thought to myself as I hauled myself out of bed. My head spun and black dots floated into my line of sight. I shook my head vigorously, in hopes to dislodge any remaining cobwebs and headed to the bathroom. The shower beckoned to me, and I did not ignore its seductive calls.

_Mmm...shower_...I thought to myself as I stepped under the stream of hot water.

I wished I could ignore the world and just spend all my time in the shower or bath. Sighing, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted a glob into my palm. Thoughts of Heero spontaneously drifted through my mind as I massaged my scalp. I wonder what it would feel like to shower with him...it must be nice to have someone wash your back...or other things... The graphic nature of my daydreams caught me by surprise. Those thoughts had been becoming more and more...adult...as the years had passed. Not that I minded thinking about sex, but that Heero and sex were in the same daydreams unnerved me. It had been so long since we had seen each other; that I was still thinking of him made me rather uncomfortable. I had trained my mind that Heero no longer merited constant thought; but my heart and my body thought otherwise. I frowned, and then rinsed out my hair. Deep breath, focus on conditioning the hair. No thinking of Heero naked with me, in a hot shower, or my bed: candles...roses...petals...handcuffs... My hands stilled in my hair as the telltale tendrils of warmth uncurled in my abdomen. Leaving the conditioner to absorb into my follicles, I reached for the curvy bottle of rose scented body wash. Squeezing a large blob of body wash onto my palm, I ran my hands over my body. I closed my eyes and sat down in the shower; lost in the fantasy....

_"I thought I'd find you here,' his deep, sensual voice sends shivers down my spine. The hot water cascades down my body; his presence behind me is overwhelming. I start to turn around, but two strong hands forced me to stay where I am._

_"Not yet." Heero had always been laconic, it had bothered me before but now his directness stirred something deep within me. Hands on my hips brought me out of my reverie. He moved closer and tightened his grip on my body. One hand slid up my back to cup my neck and I leaned into it. Another hand moved to my belly, lightly stroking the sensitive flesh right above my..._

**BLEEP! BLEEP! **

The sound of the vidphone wrenched me from my daydream and I blushed at my lascivious thoughts. My heart cried. No matter how much I wished for him, he wouldn't be mine. I knew, deep in my soul that nothing would happen between Heero Yuy and myself. Angrily, I rinsed the conditioner from my long hair and the body wash from my body. Turning off the shower I stepped out and grabbed my bathrobe and a towel for my hair. Luckily, the vidphone was still ringing; whoever was calling me certainly was tenacious. I sprinted to my desk and pressed the 'answer' button on the vidphone.

"Hello, Relena Dorlian Peacecraft speaking," I rattled off, my eyes trained on the lovely oak of my desktop.

"Relena..." That voice. You're imagining things, Relena. That's not Heero Yuy on your vidphone, he doesn't want anything to do with you, remember?

"Relena?" His voice woke me from my reverie. My eyes snapped up to look at the screen. It was indeed Heero Yuy and Christ he looked good.

"H-Heero, good morning," I stuttered, my eyes never leaving his. Gone was the lean and desperate face of the teenage soldier, it had been replaced with the angular masculine features of manhood. His eyes were the same enrapturing blue, but somehow different. Dark brown hair still fell onto his forehead, shorter but still untamed. _Holy shit, he grew into a sex god...!_

"There's been a threat. Preventer called me out of retirement, I've been assigned to your personal security detail." Heero's voice was smooth, no longer monotone but now carefully modulated. I couldn't see much more of him, just his head and shoulders. _And what shoulders_...My mind wandered off; an image of myself clutching onto those shoulders in the throes of passion came unbidden to my mind.

"A-a threat? What is it this time?" Try as I might, I couldn't conceal the weary tone that snuck into my question. These threats had become almost routine, every few years another upstart terrorist group would try to stage a coup. It surprised me, how blasé about them I had become.

"This line is unsecured, I'll brief you about it when I arrive. I should be there by tomorrow at 1100 hours," he said evenly, but his eyes were glued to my face. I couldn't help but wonder if I had some sort of embarrassing growth or something. Self consciously, I lifted my hand to subtly explore the area of my face that had caught his attention so. Oh shit, the toilet-face incident! I could feel the color rising to my cheeks.

"I will be expecting a full report when you arrive, and if you try to keep anything from me regarding this matter I will have my secretary throw water balloons at you with great force," He smirked, I was mortified. Did I actually say that!? Looks like the mouth to brain filter has yet to start working. Wait a minute; did I just see a smile? I was sure of it; even though we hadn't seen each other for such a long time I still remembered the nuances of his expressions.

"See you then, Relena. Remember, there is still much that we don't know about this group, so don't ditch Duo or Trowa. All right?" His eyes glittered in the morning light and I couldn't help wondering where he was right at that moment.

"I promise, Heero." I said, as innocently I could. As much as I enjoyed both Duo and Trowa's company, being nannied was not my cup of tea.

"If you do, and I'll know if you do, I will throw water balloons at you myself. Take care." Heero Yuy smirked, just a small lift of the corners of his mouth before disconnecting.

I sat there, looking at the blank screen, dumbfounded. Had he, The Great Heero Yuy just make a_ joke_? My head was spinning; this day just kept getting more bizarre by the minute. One second, I'm in the shower touching myself and having indecent thoughts about Heero, and the next second he's on my vidphone telling me that he would see me in two days! _When did the Peacecraft manor become the twilight zone!?_

I sighed and walked back into the bathroom to comb out my hair; another day of the same old political bullshit. I tipped my head over and sprayed detangler on my head. It was something I had to do everyday, now that my hair was to my waist. _ I wonder_ _what hairstyle will piss Kandi off the most today?_

"Hn." I said as I ran the comb though my tresses. Today was a meeting with the dreaded Kandi, every time I tried to do something that would irk her. My own little war, you could say. Then I caught my reflection in mirror over the sink.

"Shit!" I muttered, looking at the angry bruise the covered my left cheekbone. I knew I would have a hard time explaining that away. I sighed and braided my hair, two plaits to pin prettily on my head. I manhandled the braid on the right side of my head into a bun and mercilessly pinned it tight. The second one was far easier to do, and once that was finished I looked again at the mirror._ I look like a little Dutch girl_. I snickered and left the bathroom to get dressed. On my way across the room however, I tripped on the same discarded shoe I had tripped over the night before, and almost landed face first on the floor. This was not my day at all. That call from Heero certainly knocked me for a loop.

I finally made it to the closet and began looking through the innumerable suits and twin sets with coordinating skirts. I frowned, Kandi was a fashion _Nazi_. I sighed and grabbed a long, floaty skirt of the deepest blue. It was one of my favorites; I loved the way it felt to have such delicate fabric swish around my calves as I walked. I grabbed a simple white blouse; it was made in the old style, with princess seams, pretty tucked shoulders and a modestly low neckline. The combination for the skirt and blouse always made me feel like a romance novel heroine, delicate and entrancing. Of course, I knew it didn't really make me look like that. I picked out my underwear, a matching bra and panty set, courtesy of Kandi. Rummaging through the drawer I found a pair of silk stockings and my garter belt. I smirked, nothing like a little sexy lingerie to wear under conservative work clothes. I wonder what Heero would think if he knew the kind of things I wore under my demure pantsuits and twin sets? Banishing that thought from my mind, I swiftly got dressed and returned to the bathroom.

"Time for the war paint," I said aloud. After applying the right amount of foundation and concealer, the bruise was invisible. I then applied blush and eye shadow. I had always been very simplistic and utilitarian in my everyday make up; no one really cared if I looked especially attractive. That was the nature of my job, directing focus away from my physical appearance and toward my intellectual prowess. I pulled a face and then carefully applied a light coat of sensual red lipstick. Stepping back to critique my handiwork, I considered my reflection.

The red lipstick didn't look out of place; surprisingly enough it enhanced my romance novel heroine look. Satisfied that this was as good as I was going to get, I put the lipstick in my purse along with my cute little pillbox. I slid on a pair of navy blue kitten heeled Mary Janes and went downstairs for my breakfast.

**Love it? Hate it? Just want someone to email? feel free, i'd love to hear from you!**


	4. Breakfast Drama

** Here's another chapter of PMFWIW(yay acronyms!). I really hope you enjoy it. I worked really hard and had a great time writing it. I might write a lemon in later chapters, what do you think?   
Alas, i don't own Gundam Wing, if I did, you;d be watching this right now.**

**enjoy! love it? hate it? review anyway, i just loves them reviews . **

**Protect Me From what I want, chapter 4**

* * *

The day had dawned overcast and chilly; the perfect day for my mood. How did the Weather Gods know that I loved days like this? But then, in Brussels the weather was always cold and rainy in the wintertime. I sighed and pushed the door open and stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Relena! How are you this morning?" Greta Fitzgerald, greeted me cheerily. Mrs. Fitzgerald was my house keeper, a warm and motherly middle aged Scottish woman. She made sure I ate adequate meals and always took care of me, when I let her.

"Morning Mrs. Fitz, morning came too early again," I said, sending a small smile her way. She turned from the stove to hand me an omelet, but her eyebrow quirked up into a skeptical arch. Damn, that woman could spot a politician smile like stray cats can spot a soft heart and a full cat dish. She and Peygan had met three years ago, they both had lost their spouses a long time before they had met each other. I loved watching them fall in love, it was so awkward and sweet. Peygan had proposed to Mrs. Fitz on her birthday, but she had gently refused, saying that she had been married once and it she was very unhappy because of it, and that they didn't need some certificate telling them they were married. It truck me a little funny, how the two middle aged people so resembled Duo and Hilde in their awkward but sweet romance.

"Miss Relena, here's your coffee and toast, you'd better eat both slices today, or I'm going to wash your white blouses with your new red sweater." She teased, and I couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Fitz and Peygan felt more like family then my foster family had, or even Milliardo had. It was hard to be bitter around those two.

"Of course, of course, you win!" I laughed and grabbed the daily paper. Scanning the front page, a headline caught my attention. My eyes widened in shock as I read the lurid words.

**'ESUN PRESIDENT RELENA DARLIAN-PEACECRAFT'S SORDID LOVE LIFE!'**

I couldn't catch my breath, there was a photo montage of myself and three men. It was obvious to me that this was a lie, the first picture was of Quatre and I. in the intervening years, he had become one of my closest friends and we met often for lunch. The photograph had been taken from an angle that made it look as if we were engaged in a passionate kiss. I took a sip of my coffee and tried to keep my hand steady so as not to spill a drop of the precious liquid.

The second photograph depicted Trowa and me, his arm around my waist; dodging the paparazzi. Trowa was my bodyguard and we had become close, I had been ambushed by the flashbulbs and shouting reporters, so he had led me to the car. My eyes were blinded by the camera flashes and I couldn't see through the spots in my vision. If it hadn't been for his comforting arm, I would have tripped on the curb and landed face-first in the gutter.

The third photo was the most hurtful, a photograph I had hidden in my closet. The wrinkled, tearstained picture of Heero and I at St. Gabriel's formal dance. It was the only picture with a caption. It said, "Is this the man that started the sainted President down the path of hedonism and debauchery?"

Tears blurred my vision and the coffee cup slipped from my fingers and smashed onto the stone tiles of the kitchen floor. The sound of the porcelain shattering and the splash of hot liquid across my ankle brought me back to reality. Who could have found that picture? Who would write something so cruel and hurtful about me? _Hell, I was a 24 year-old virgin who was married to my job!_

"Relena! Are you all right? Relena!" Mrs. Fitz's hands on my shoulders snapped me out of my thoughts. Her eyes were worried, the soft gentle gray had turned as dark as storm clouds. "What's wrong?"

"Th-they...printed...p-p-pictures," I stuttered as I tried to keep the tears from falling. It felt as if the last fragile threads that kept my heart from shattering were severed. I bolted from my chair and over to the counter to grab my purse. Frantically, I dug through it to find my pills. It felt like hours, but finally the cool plastic of the bottle. I popped it open and dry swallowed two of the chalky white tablets. Anymore, the only things that could keep me from breaking down were sedatives and alcohol.

"How dare they! Those...those BASTARDS!" Her outburst surprised me, Mrs. Fitz was a very gentle and calm lady; and to hear the vehemence in her voice seemed out of place. "I'm calling the paper, this is libel!"

"Mrs. Fitz, it's okay, really. I think I know who gave the press these 'tips"   
I said quietly, trying in vain to recover my equilibrium. Kandi, that underhanded bitch! I frowned, and smoothed my face into the perfect mask of calm. I felt warm arms encircle my shoulders, a welcome feeling. I buried my head in Mrs. Fitz's shoulder and tried not to cry. it was odd, this woman felt more like a mother than either my biological or adoptive mothers combined.

There was no way I could convince the tabloids and media that I was, in fact, a 24 year old virgin. _Even so, they should realize by now that I'm a grown woman and am not a nun._ Hmm, maybe I should become a nun, maybe that would get the marriage vultures to leave me alone. I didn't have the heart to actually read the article itself, it was obvious what it would contain; lurid tales of drugs, alcohol, and sex parties. _Oh wait...they got me on the whole drugs and alcohol thing_. I made a face and stepped away from the housekeeper.

"I really have to get to work, Mrs. Fitz; I'm already late," I sniffled and gave her a brave smile.

"What time should I have dinner ready?" She asked eagerly, her eyes brightening at the thought of making dinner for more than just me. But since I never brought anyone home...she was bound to be disappointed.

"Uhm, don't worry about it, Mrs. Fitz; I'll be working late." I said and grabbed my purse and briefcase, I waved to her on my way out the door. She just stood there, a bemused look on her kind old face.

**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you leave reviews for it, I really want to get more than 20 reviews, lol. Maybe I should just post more of this, eh?**


	5. Morning Surprise!

Hi there!! A newly revised chapter is here! Please read and enjoy. And remember, there are hundreds of little fanfiction gnomes that depend on your reviews. So please review and brighten their little gnomey days :-)

**ASDA-** All Standard Disclaimers Apply

-------------------------------------------------

I walked out to my car; it had been a long time since I had asked Peygan to drive me to work. And the dreaded pink limo had long since been sold to some museum. I sighed and dug in my purse for my keys. For some reason, they always seemed to elude my grasping fingers. My fingertips brushed the cool metal of my little flask, filled with enough vodka to get me through the day. Most of the other politicians I worked with kept flasks in the breast pockets of their suits.

_Oh wait; they're all old men. Last time I heard, women could be alcoholics too._

I smirked and pulled my keys out of the bag. I drove a simple black Mercedes sedan, complete with tinted, bulletproof windows and extra powerful engine. Nondescript, as it were. I had never wanted that evil pink limo to begin with, but it was a gift from my rather clueless socialite mother. She meant well, but as usual she was way off base. I sighed and started the car. I waved at Peygan before pulling out of the driveway. Glancing in the rearview mirror, I noticed a similar sedan following behind me. That never caused me anxiety, just a pair of Special Preventer agents my bodyguards.

_Yes, I get the feelings of freedom...but with half the calories! _

I vaguely wondered when I had become so sarcastic and jaded. I flipped on the radio and focused on the road ahead of me. The soft strains of Richard Strauss's 'Death and Transfiguration' were like...well...like music to my ears. It seemed like modern music was too loud, too fast, and too abrasive. It always made me feel nervous and very uncomfortable. I enjoyed listening to 'Death and Transfiguration' on my drive to the office. The rest of the drive passed by uneventfully and before I knew it, the ESUN headquarters loomed above me.

I parked the car and checked my make up in the rearview mirror, satisfied that everything looked okay. My 'fellow' diplomats were still trying to convince me to actually use the valet service; but I hated to be waited on hand and foot. It gave me contentment and a little control. Two things in which my life has been sorely lacking. I waited at the ornate front doors for the bodyguards to escort me to my office. They were nice men, about Heero's age and handsome but they just...to them I really was just a mission. And I knew it. I had always hoped that that wasn't the case with Heero and me, but as I looked back...I must have been. I mean if there had really been something between us, something would have happened, maybe he would kiss me or perhaps maybe he would have_ stayed._

Robert and Alfons went to their office and I hesitantly stepped into mine, only to be inundated with phone calls and messages and paper work.

"Madam President, the New York Times just called! They want an interview! The representative of L6 needs to talk to you immediately! The paperwork for the Veteran's Bureau is here and needs your signature!" My assistant fluttered about like a panicked songbird. A very nice girl, my assistant. Marianne was a bit high strung, but very competent and organized.

"Marianne hush! Bring me coffee, then you can tell me the sky is falling, alright?" I smiled because for her, coffee was a necessity. Well, coffee and a bit of the whiskey hidden in the bottom drawer of my desk. Marianne rushed out of my office, her bright blonde hair flying behind her.

I made my way over to the imposing oak desk when a thought popped into my head—

_The day had just begun, and I am buried in paperwork. I take a break, sipping my now cold coffee. Turning my large desk chair around, I stare out the window, for once not thinking of anything. The door opens and closes quietly. The atmosphere in the office changes immediately, and I know who it is. It never fails, no matter how quietly he sneaks about; I always know he's there. I turn the chair around slowly and take a fortifying sip of my coffee. Heero is there, standing like a warrior of old, claiming his bride. His eyes are dark, and they pierce my very flesh. That warm curl of arousal catches me by surprise, all he has it do is look at me and I become wanton and bold. I walk around my desk, my eyes never leaving his. I stop in front of him, neither of us wants to admit our attraction yet, but our bodies are craving something entirely different. Before I can react his mouth is on mine, his hands buried in my hair. The intensity of his kisses forces me back a step or two, and the small of my back rests against the edge of my desk. I kiss him hard, dragging him back with me. Our bodies pressed together, the air of passion and arousal makes me light headed. His right hand slides down my neck, resting gently on my collarbone. His touch makes me fell as if I'm on fire. Every nerve ending just screaming out for completion as his hand slides lower. Heero's hand slides even lower still while his mouth unravels me. His large palm resting on my brea--_

"Here it is, Miss Relena! Just the way you like it," Marianne smiled perkily. I was startled from my daydream, I could just fell I was blushing. I took the cup from her and smiled.

"Marianne, why don't you get back to me on those phone calls? I'm going to do some paperwork for now." I asked politely, trying in vain to reign in my speeding heart. I sat down in that great big chair behind my great big desk, turning the chair to face the windows.

I loved to stare out; I would imagine myself in some exotic locale. Some days I would be a schoolgirl, others I would be from high in the Swedish Alps, with my little white cap and dress. I sighed and sipped my coffee. The sound of the door opening and closing cut through my thoughts. I was so startled that I dropped my coffee cup.

**_Crash! _**

**_"_****Heero!?"  
**

**

* * *

** Eee! What's going to happen!? Well, you'll just have to review to find out. I'd really like to get up to 30 reviews (since there are 23 now, :- ). If you review, I'll give you a cookie :-)**  
**


	6. CoffeeSurprise!

**Holy crap! it's an update! sorry i haven't posted on this for so long, i was slammed with school and writer's block. here's a nice long chapter for you lovely folks! i worked especially hard on this, and i really hope you enjoy it. i don't know why, but i like to be mean to Relena. i'm a very avid 1xR fan, but i like to see her jaded and cranky.**

**once again, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. wish it did though, then i could have a Heero of my very own...:-**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, Madam President. Special Agent Heero Yuy, reporting for duty." He snapped me a crisp salute. Heero Yuy, the man I had just been thinking _very_ naughty thoughts about, was standing in front of me in the tailored uniform of a higly ranking Preventer officer. I was lost for words, and my mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Nice to see you Preventer Yuy, you're early by about 11 hours," I reverted to formality to cover my acute discomfort, another bad habit of mine. _God, he's so sexy...I didn't think he could get any more attractive. He's so sexy is makes my teeth hurt._ I could feel the heat rising in my face; and he had the nerve to _smirk!_ It was almost like he knew what i had been thinking. Ever since I first met him, those intense blue eyes looked through me to my most secret bits.

"Let's just say I had an opening in my schedule, besides, I have reports to give you," With that, Heero placed four thick manilla folders on the corner of my desk. "I'd like for you to look these over and let me know how you would like to proceed. Good day madam President." He saluted once more, and gave me an inscrutable look. What was it with Heero and those intense, questing eyes anyway? I have never been able to figure out what he was looking for.

"Thank you, Agent Yuy, I'll look at these as soon as I get the chance. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Immediately, i wanted to smack myself on the forehead for saying that. _I could do a lot for you..._Images of Heero and I naked in my bed, in various states of undress on my desk, on his desk, the cockpit of Wing Gundam flashed though my mind at warp speed. I am a depraved woman, thinking those thoughts with the star of those risqué thoughts standing in front of me. I looked at the carpet and pretended to brush lint from my skirt, I really didn't want to make eye contact at the moment.

"That should be all for now, though I would like to meet with you in the next few days about your current security situation." Cool and professional, ah, that's the Heero I know and love. Wait a minute...love! Where did that come from?

"Just talk to Marianne on your way out and she'll pencil you in," My voice sounded strained and tired even to my ears. Heero looked at me quizically, his eyes cool and appraising. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it quickly before snapping off another crisp salute.

"Good day, Madam President," he turned and headed toward the door. _Oh no! He's even sexy from the back! Oh god, focus Relena!_

"Good day to you too, Agent Yuy" I called out, just before he stepped out. He stopped, the unruly (_Sexy!_) brunet (AN: Yes, that's a real word, the masculine form of 'brunette' :- ) hair shifted and Heero cast his mystifying dark blue eyes on me. I swear, I must have blushed from my toes to my scalp and the familiar tingle of arousal bloomed in my abdomen. The corners of his full (_sensual!_) mouth turned up, a knowing smirk gracing his handsome face. My mouth went dry and the breath caught in my throat. I opened my mouth to say something, but by the time I had found my voice he was gone.

As soon as my office door clicked shut, I sagged back against my desk and tired to figure out exactly what the smirk and pointed gaze meant. Did Heero know the things that had been crossing my mind the whole time he was in my office! _I need a drink, _I thought darkly. _Yes, a drink, to calm my nerves. _ I swiftly downed the cold dregs of my coffee, wincing at the acidic bite of the formerly tasty liquid. That's one thing I never could figure out, why coffee was so incredibly tasty when it was hot, but when it cooled off it became bitter and biting. _Hmm, that sounds like a certain someone I know..._I smiled to myself as I eased open the lowest drawer of my irritatingly huge desk. More desk means more paperwork can fit on it, which means more work for me. Sliding my hand into the drawer, I shuffled through papers and various other things. After what seemed like at least fifteen minutes, my fingertips brushed up against the cool glass of the small bottle of whisky. Carefully, I pulled it out and stared at the label for a moment. _ When did everything get so damn hard?_ The burning sensation of the oncoming rush of tears jolted me out of my self-pitying musing. _Idiot! You don't have time to cry, you'll got to review those proposals from North America. _ I shook my head, clearing away the cobwebs that had formed during Heero's unexpected visit. I stood up, slipping the tiny bottle into my sleeve and grabbed my coffee cup. Coffee is one of the most perfect liquids on the face of the earth, pure ambrosia. Well, sort of. I strode purposefully to the door, my mind on one thing-coffee. My hand grasped the cold brass handle of the door and before I knew it, there was a flash of pain and my vision clouded.

"Madam President! I'm so very sorry! Please forgive me, I had no idea that-" The worried voice of Marianne cut through the waves of pain crashing over my face. I was dimly aware of something dripping as I sat up. _ How'd I get on the floor...?_ It was eerily similar to the accident I had last night. _Creepy_, I thought sarcastically.

"No Barianne, id all right. I'b fine, don worry about id. I should've just used the intercob." I laughed out loud, my voice sounded so funny-like a cartoon character. I finally brushed my fingers over my nose and a flash of light and pain exploded. _Oh no! Just my luck...I bet it's broken...Shit! I have to be on L1 for a confrence in two days!_

"Ms. Relena, I'm going to call Dr. Po so she can come check you out. You don't really seem like yourself. Here, take my handkerchief; it will help with the bleeding. I'll be right back, just stay there!" Marianne looked positively terrified, and I couldn't stop laughing. The situation was so absurd, I had been attacked in my office. Attacked by an evil door, hell bent on squashing my nose. I gratefully took the profferd handkerchief and gingerly held it to my bleeding nostrils. Marianne had moved to my desk and was frantically dialing the phone. I bent my head back, ignoring the shooting pain in my face, and tried to think happy thoughts. _Heero naked in my bed Heero naked in my bed Heero naked in my bed Heero naked in my bed Heero naked in my bed Heero naked in my bed Heero naked in my bed..._ Such happy thoughts, I couldn't help it, I laughed. And then I gagged as blood from my nose poured down the back of my throat. I coughed and hacked, which of course caused more pain.

"Dr. Po! Please come to Ms. Relena's office as soon as you can! The president is hurt!" The panic in Marianne's voice rose was amplified by the fact she was practically screaming into the telephone. Even the sound of her voice made me wince, the idea of the floor was really appealing. I gave up trying to sit upright and carefully eased myself back down the floor. My head was spinning, like a manic merry-go-round stuck on 'fast.' Staring into the overhead light hurt my eyes, I closed them to shut out the rays of evil photons and pain.

Dimly, I heard footsteps coming towards me and cracked open an eye. It was Heero, his eyes intense and assessing. I closed the eye again, Heero was just too bright.

"Relena, you need to stay awake, all right?" He asked, his voice sounding very intense and serious. _My hero, er...Heero._

"I ab awake!" I declaired, instantly regretting it. My face hurt so bad, I wanted to cry.

"Relena, open your eyes, I need to check your pupils," he asked, his voice almost harsh now. Well, it wasn't really a request, more like an order. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Heero's face, right above me. He was so close, our noses almost touched. _He's even beautiful up close... _And then he did something unexpected, and I wanted to smack him. He shined a bright light, INTO my right eye. I whimpered, even as I was trying to be strong and brave. The light went away and I sighed in relief. Before I could relax fully, Heero's stupid penlight shone its evil rays into my left eye!

"Equal and reactive, that's a good sign Relena. Now let's sit you up so Sally can get a better look at you when she arrives." Heero's voice was soft as he gently slid an arm under my back to help me sit up. He was so gentle, as if I was made of glass. It felt so good to touch him, to have him touch me. He propped me up against his chest and gently took the handkerchief away. It was completely soaked through with my blood.

"Those stains are neber cobing out, Heero," I said, transfixed by the sight of it.

"It's alright, Ms. Relena, I have plenty more at home," Marianne, finally off the vidphone, crouched down beside me. I could see the worry in her eyes, and would have reassured her-if my face didn't hurt so much. "Dr. Po should be here in about ten minutes, alright Ms. Relena?"

"'Dat's fine, Baryand, thank you for your hankie. I'b going to be fine, don't worry aboud id." I managed a wan smile and she relaxed a tiny bit. I blinked back tears, but was unsuccessful in keeping them at bay. Here, sitting beside me on the ornate carpet of my office was my secretary, sincerely worried for me. _She cared_. I hadn't felt that feeling in a long time. Heero gently brushed them away; unbeknownst to me, smearing the concealing make up away from my black eye.

"Relena, who did this to you?" His voice was firm, all earlier traces of softness gone.

"Uuuub...well..."

* * *

**uh oh! do not fear, this 'fic won't be filled with too much angst and it'll definately have a happy ending. please review, even if you hated it with a passion, i loves them reviews. ciao, amici miei!**

* * *


	7. Perfect Soldier blushes

(Piano Concerto No. 2- 2. Adagio Sostenuto – Rachmaninov)** The soundtrack of this chapter...  
**

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter of what i fondly call 'PMFWIW.' i'm really sorry its so short, i've been trying to stave off writer's block by playing with the POV. speaking of POV, this chapter is third person/Heero's. again, i'm really sorry it's so short :- and now, shout-outs to my lovely reviewers!

**DogDemonK9: **_cow country? where's that? i live in wyoming, cowboy country, lol:-) yeah, it makes me sad to see Relena portreyed as a rather weak, girly girl. besides, you can be feminine without being a priss. and yes, i really do enjoy picking on her. it brings me great joy ;-_

**Kirbus:**_ aww, don't pout :-) here's another chapter!_

**gundamgirl818:** _it is kinda mean to laugh at other people's pain...but then, other people's pain can be quite amusing:-) thanks for your kind words, i'm very glad you like this 'fic!_

**Lay Hime**_: yay! i'm glad you found this again, it sucks to find a great 'fic and then forget the title. happens to me all the time, lol. _

**B: **hOw LoNg DoEs It TaKe To TyPe LiKe ThIs? just teasing:-) thanks for reviewing!

**Angel-Mary: **_thanks a ton for reviewing! i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you've liked the first 6 :-)_

**Reignashii: **_yeah, i definately need to post more chapters of this at Aishiteru, i don't want readers there to feel neglected :-)_

**Shikiko Rikuo Korono**_lol, don't worry, Heero's sex starved too:-) i guess Relena's kind of an extension of myself, as i am rather sarcastic and have goofy sense of humor._

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I send you schnoogles! **

**As always, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. But if it did, you would so be watching this right now:-) **_  
_

* * *

_

* * *

_

He didn't quite know what to expect when he called Relena that morning to inform her of his return. What ever it was he'd expected, it certainly wasn't the pale, tired woman who answered the vid-phone that morning. Her obviously wet hair was wrapped in a pale yellow towel and she was clad in a terrycloth robe of the same color. _She must have just gotten out of the shower..._ For all her seeming frailty, she was still astoundingly beautiful. Her eyes were the same clear azure that he remembered, framed by coal black lashes that lent those same eyes an air of mystery. But they were tired eyes, too serious to belong to the idealist he remembered.

Images came unbidden to his mind, of a naked Relena in that shower...

_She washes herself languidly; the scent of roses hangs in the steamy bathroom. My eyes drink in her smooth, wet form. I step stealthily into the shower behind her. She is unsuspecting at first, but the muscles in her shoulders tense when she realizes I'm there. _

_ "I thought I'd find you here," I speak softly in her ear, my sharp eyes not missing the shiver that runs down her spine at my words. She begins to turn around, but my hands on her wet shoulders halt her movements. As much as I long for her to turn around and to see her glorious nakedness, I have other ideas. _

_"Not yet," I whisper in hear ear as my hands slide down her sides to rest comfortably on her hips. I pull her close to me and her back barely touches my chest. It is a delicious torture; tension pools my abdomen as the soft brush of her wet skin against mine. It takes all of my control not to spin her around and take her right there in the shower. My arms tighten around her, my left sliding upward to cup the nape of her neck while the right sliding around to her smooth belly. I nuzzle her ear as I move my hand lower, lightly stroking the slick skin of her abdomen before sliding farther down. She leans into me, her back tensing. It is a source of fierce masculine pride to know that I am the one to make her whimper and cry out. My hand moves of its own accord, barely brushing the soft flesh right above her..._

"Heero! Welcome back, buddy!" An obnoxious voice in his ear shattered the daydream and forced him back into reality. The ecstatically happy face of Duo obscured his view of the now dark screen of the vid-phone. Embarrassed, he could feel the traces of a blush heating his cheeks. _Please don't tell me the baka noticed..._He thought, as scenes from the fantasy flitted across his brain.

"How was your call to Relena? Hey...are you **blushing?**" Duo had seen the faint smattering of pink..._Shit; he's never going to let me live this down. The Perfect Soldier, blushing__The Perfect Soldier does not blush!_

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied gruffly, carefully masking the annoyance from leaking out. Heero glared at the grinning man, trying to get him to drop the subject. The Glare of Death would have caused any other person to change the subject at once, but Duo seemed to be impervious. If anything, his grin grew wider.

"See? That wasn't hard! All you had to do was pick up the 'phone!" The man with the long chestnut braid prattled on as he sat down on Heero's new desk. "I knew she would be happy you called, it's been eight years since she's heard from you," his voice hardened, still cheerful but with a seam of steel beneath it. Duo stared at the dark haired man, happy to see him after so long but disapproving of his behavior. _Heero's got no idea what's really going on_, he thought._ No idea that Relena's working herself to death, or that she still loves him._

"I was required to call her and let her know about the threat and my travel plans. If I hadn't, her secretary wouldn't have had a chance to make the appointment," Heero muttered as he tried to focus on the paperwork spread before him.

"Yeah, but she thinks you're coming from space, not from just across town!" Duo's eyes narrowed in aggravation. _One of the best, if not THE best, soldier of all time and he's totally clueless about actual interpersonal interaction! _ "Why don't you surprise her and stop and see her this morning? I'm sure she'd be glad to see you," he suggested as he knocked Heero's paperwork onto the hardwood floor.

"Duo...get your fat ass off my desk and pick those up...do you know how long it took me to prepare that file?" Heero was seething, all his hard work down the drain because of a baka with stupid hair.

"Chill out, buddy! I'll put them in order while you take a break and go visit Relena!" The aforementioned baka replied; as he hopped off the desk and tossed his hair too emphasize his point.

Before Heero could formulate a suitably snide remark, the end of Duo's braid smacked him across the nose. Enraged at his point, he conceded defeat, stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Everything better be back the way it's supposed to be when I get back, or say goodbye to your precious braid!" He growled, and stomped off.

Duo grinned to himself as he began the daunting task of putting what looked to be a ream of paper back in order. _ So, he's finally goin' to see Relena. Good luck, buddy._

_

* * *

_**eee! Heero's having naughty thoughts about Relena! I promise, things are going to get rather steamy in a couple chapters ;-)**

** please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every year. :-) **_  
_


	8. Reporting for Duty

**Prelude in G sharp minor, op. 32 no.12 - Rachmaninov****-The soundtrack of this chapter...**

hi everbody! i've started putting the music that i listen to as i write at the top of each chapter. dunno why really, just thought you all might enjoy a peek into my brain-or something. i apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, last week i wrecked my bike and sprained my wrist (actually, i fell off my bike. you know how they say that 'you can never forget how to ride a bicycle?' well i did. yes folks, i'm 20 years old and have forgotten how to ride a bike :-) . so it's been slow going on this chapter :-)

holy crap you guys! imagine my amazement when i discovered that this 'fic now has 68 reviews, it really made my day. i'm very proud of you! shout out time, lol:

**Shikiko Rikuo Korono: **_Duo's pretty silly, but he's sharper than he lets on. yay kudos! i think it's only fair that if Relena's sex deprived, so must be Heero :-)_

**Niebezpiczny Ksezyc:**_ i hope i spelled that right :-) how do pronouce that, it's awesome! thanks for reading, yay!_

**B: **_HeY tHaNkS! i ThInK i LiKe TyPiNg ThIs WaY nOw, It'S rEaLlY FuN :-)_

**DogDemonK9: **_alas, the icky cowboys far outnumber the cute, nice ones. and the icky ones drive around muddy trucks (not that muddy trucks themselves are inherently icky...) and blast cruddy music and give me weird looks when i'm in the Spitfire. cow tipping has always fascinated me for some reason, though it doesn't seem very nice to the cow. what an eeevil cowpie, to steal your shoe like that! _

**Rin Amaru and animee yuya:**_ oh such steamy parts will there be! most likely yummy lime, and maybe a lemon...mmm, lemon :-) i promise that i'm not a perv, really i'm not! just an undersexed college student... yeah, i am a short chapter person. i'm working on it, trying to make my chapters longer, and they will be when the real drama starts :-) i promise..._

**Haruko Higurashi: **_when writing that scene, i got the cutest mental picture of a blushing Heero. so cute! yeah, it seems that in the show that even though Relena's a real strong person, they don't really focus on the strength of her character as much as they do others. that's why i always like to write her as a strong woman...'cause she is. thanks a ton for reading! yay!_

**Chikifriend:**_ i'm so happy my little 'fic has been the one to change your mind about Relena, your reviews have so boosted my miniscule self-esteem. and thank you so much for killing my nasty writer's block! i've already started working on chapter nine, though it's slow going with my stupid wrist. i've always liked Duo, he really livens things up, don'cha think? they're magic cookies, they become whatever kind you like them to be...like, iced molasses, chocolate chip, ginger snap, oreo, shortbread...dang, now i'm hungry :-)_

as you well know, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me (neither does Heero...:-) but the plot does, so don't steal it. if you do, i'll track you down and throw water balloons at you. ones filled with really really cold water, yeah.

i really hope you enjoy this chapter, bon appetit mes amis!

* * *

On a normal day, it took the average person forty-five minutes to drive from one end of the city of Brussels to the other. But for Heero, it felt more like an eternity. Upon leaving his new apartment, he discovered the day for be overcast and rainy. After leaving Duo to his work (e.g. picking up and sorting out the report that his ass had so charmingly knocked off Heero's desk), he stood on the steps of his building and cursed the Weather Gods. _Shit...I hate the rain!_

It was at that moment he realized that his only sources of transportation were his motorcycle or asking the Dreaded Duo for a ride. It wasn't difficult to make that decision at all; he refused to ask the baka for a ride. That was something Heero Yuy would never do.

The cold rain pelted the visor of his helmet as he made his way across the city to the ornate government buildings on the other side of town. He positively dreaded seeing her in person. It wasn't so much Relena, but the uncomfortable uprising of confusing emotions that made him so wary of her. _She looked so tired..._he thought to himself as he checked his mirrors and changed lanes to avoid a slow moving sedan. For some reason, he couldn't get the image of the exhausted President of the Earth Sphere United Nation out of his head. Something just wasn't right, and it weighed heavily on his mind. Shaking his head to dispel such distracting thoughts, Heero directed all his attention to the road and arriving at Capitol building alive.

Twenty minutes and two near-death experiences later, the young man on the motorcycle pulled up in front of the imposing Capitol building. He found a somewhat sheltered parking place and made his way into the stone edifice.

The neoclassical lobby hadn't changed at all in the eight years he had been away. Smooth marble columns graced the huge, airy room. The ceiling had been painted a light blue and high windows around the cupola let in huge streams of watery light. He bypassed the security station, merely flashing his badge at the bored-looking Preventer working the x-ray machine. Heero had traveled the halls to the office of Lady Une so many times, his brain disengaged as his feet carried him over the marble floor of the hallways. Soon the grandeur of the lobby gave way to a more functional décor of simple white walls with maple wainscoting and dark green carpeting. He preferred simplicity to ostentatious presentations of wealth, as opulence made him distinctly uncomfortable. He knew that even though Relena had grown up as the spoiled daughter of a famous diplomat, she too preferred simplicity to the complex. His lip twitched, the right corner of his mouth lifting in a subtle smirk. An image of a smiling Relena standing at a stove in a cozy kitchen, laughing with two small children as she slowly stirred a pot of bubbling soup while waiting for her husband to return from work slid into his mind. His mouth dropped as the daydream continued, his heart becoming heavy in his chest. At the sound of a door opening and closing, the two children (a girl and a boy, one with unruly dark hair and the other with shining golden hair) rushed out of the kitchen to greet their father...to greet him. _Never in a million years, Yuy..._he thought angrily to himself as he arrived at the imposing mahogany door of Lady Une's office.

Knocking briskly, Heero stepped inside at the muffled voice of the Lady herself. The office, just like the lobby, hadn't changed a bit and neither had the imposing woman who sat behind the large desk in the center of the room.

"Good morning, Commander Yuy," she said, sounding just as serious and intense as she had always sounded.

"Lady Une," he replied as he snapped her a crisp salute. She looked up from her paperwork and gave him a vaguely amused look and slid four thick manila folders across the desk.

"A little early, aren't we Yuy? You weren't scheduled to arrive until tomorrow morning," Une said, a mocking note sneaking into her usually cool voice.

"As you stated in my order I have a lot of work to do, it seemed the most logical thing to do would be to begin as soon as possible." He replied, his voice calm and carefully modulated. The newly reinstated Preventer Commander eyed the files warily. _You call that a lot of work? That's the overstatement of the year, Une..._he thought facetiously to himself. _Why am I really here?_

"Since you are here ahead of schedule I'd like for you to take these to the President, they're urgent and her secretary is dreadfully slow. After that, please return here and I'll have Trowa show you to your office." Une's voice brought him out of his thoughts in an instant. _See Relena! Now!_...His brain panicked, but his face remained smooth and expressionless.

"Yes ma'am," Heero replied before picking up the files and saluting the Lady. As soon as the door had closed behind him, his normally perfectly positioned shoulders sagged slightly. Seeing Relena in person was something he definitely wasn't ready for, especially since he hadn't even had his customary morning cup of coffee. He was uncertain about seeing her in person after eight years; she was the woman who had haunted his dreams the whole time he had been away. It had been fine speaking to her via vidphone earlier that morning, but to actually be in her presence- in her office-made his stomach do bizarre little twists. _Come on Yuy, you're a grown man, not a schoolgirl!_

Slowly he began the journey to Relena's office, dreading it every step of the way. The trip was short; her office was much closer to Une's than he remembered.

The rather narrow, plain hallway opened up into a brightly lit reception area. The secretary's desk was to the left of the door to the dreaded office, and comfortable chairs were placed around the room in a manner appearing to be random. Heero sighed in relief; the secretary was nowhere to be seen, so he could leave without being spotted. He had just sidestepped an overstuffed chair when the door opened and a harried looking woman rushed out.

"Oh! Are you here to see the President?" Her voice was high pitched and breathy, like a little girl's and she fidgeted like one too. He had been caught, and resigned himself to his fate.

"I am. Should I make an appointment then?" He kept his tone rather light, but there was an undercurrent of annoyance.

"Actually, you picked a great time to stop by!" The secretary grinned, "She just got in, and there's no one on the books until ten-thirty!"

Heero gulped. Now there was nothing short of a natural disaster that would get him out of the situation. He had to accept this offer of an informal meeting or he would seem suspicious.

"That would be great," he replied, forcing his face into a semblance of an expression of gratitude. _It must be the uniform, _he thought wryly.

"Now, if you would just sign in, I'll let the President know she has a visitor!" She exclaimed, as she gestured to the logbook prominently displayed on her desk.

"There's no need to inform her of my arrival, we're old friends and I'd like to surprise her if it's no trouble," he said as he signed his name in the book.

"Oh I see!" The infernal woman exclaimed again as a sneaky expression of understanding stole across her face. "Well then, Commander Yuy, just go right on in!"

He muttered his thanks as he strode past her desk and into the office beyond. There was barely a moment to take in his surroundings when the sound of shattering china brought his attention to the woman sitting behind the massive desk.

**Crash!**

**"Heero!"**

It took all his willpower not to smirk at the surprise written across the beautiful face of ESUN President Relena Darlian-Peacecraft.

* * *

**eee! i got the idea for the inside of the capitol building from the inside of the reading room at the British Museum in London. it was so big and pretty and there were so many books...it made me a happy panda. so if you want to do a google image search for it and see for yourself :-)**

** please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every year. :-)****  
**


	9. Office Drama

**Symphony 9, e Minor, Op. 95, "From the New World"-Antonin Dvorak.**

holy crap you guys! 76 reviews! I don't think i've ever gotten that many before, you guys really made my day.

I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, i was smacked by a huge case of the writer's block. But i wrote this in all one sitting, while wearing my new Trowa t-shirt! I was a sad panda though, the store had no Heero shirts. But I like Trowa a lot anyway, so i wasn't totally brokenhearted, lol. Trowa's a good writing partner, as well :-)

Shout Out Time (tm):

**Reignashii: **_i know the feeling, so many wonderful GW authors have moved on to different series. I'm so glad you found my humble 'fic, and that it's able to hold your attention, yay!_

**Kay jolyn:** _my wrist is a whole lot better, and the big scrape on my knee is pretty much healed so i'm going to try riding my bike again tomorrow:-) can you imagine a panda librarian? With the cranky face and the little half-glasses, going "Shh! Talking in the library makes me a sad panda!" _

**Chikifriend: **_Everytime i post a new chapter of this, i look forward to your reviews, lol. I've always felt that Heero was a real person, and not a machine; that he seems unfeeling because he has to distance himself from feelings to be able to perform effectively in battle. But that's jsut how I see him, awkward in social situations and rather shy :-) can you imagine Heero and Relena's kids? They'd be so busy trying to keep them from breaking out of the playpen and taking the toaster apart, lol!_

**DogDemonK9: **_i'm not a cowgirl, but cute coyboys...:drool: i didn't even notice the marijuana connotation when i mentioned 'magic cookies!' that made me laugh so hard when i read your review. I think all the reviewer vibes helped my wrist get better so i could type, lol._

**K****irbus: **_ooh! Reviewer kisses! I haven't been kissed since my boyfriend and i broke up, in like April...:sad: Thanks for reviewing, i'm so glad you like this :-)_

**Haruko Higurashi: **_naw, you're not obnoxious at all, you're just enthusiastic, lol. I've always thought that Heero had cuteness potiential, though it's tricky because I don't want him to be so cute that he's OOC. _

**Rin Amaru: **_there will definately be a lime (or two!) here at and quite possibly a lemon (or two!) on BI and/or Aishiteru :-)_

**Shikiko Rikuo Korono: **_i feel a sitcom coming on, normal person with Heero and Duo as the brothers. It would be so funny! Anyway, thanks for your review! Keep it up, ne:-)_

as you well know, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me (neither does Heero...:-( but the plot does, so don't steal it. if you do, i'll track you down and throw water balloons at you. ones filled with really really cold water, yeah.

i really hope you enjoy this chapter, bon appetit mes amis!

* * *

ESUN President Relena Darlian-Peacecraft had dropped her coffee cup in surprise. One of the most composed people living today in the Earth Sphere had dropped her cup, shocked to see him. He quickly quashed the bubble of amusement rising in him, a smirk quirking his full lip. 

"Good morning, Madam President. Special Agent Heero Yuy, reporting for duty." He snapped her a crisp salute, feeling irrationally dashing when he saw the faint blush staining her cheeks. She gave him a strange look, as if she were trying to think of the appropriate reply.

"Nice to see you Preventer Yuy, you're early by about 11 hours," she replied evenly, the trace of pink intensifying to a pretty shade of rose. Heero couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going through her mind.

_She's so...sexy..._Images of Relena and himself in various states of undress flitted across his usually focused brain. _ Relena naked in my bed...on her desk...on my desk...the cockpit of Wing..._He smirked, the last image the most potent and enduring of them all. Hell, he had been having the aforementioned fantasy since he had met her, much to his chagrin. _I am a very sick man..._ But, he concluded, there wasn't any other woman he would want to realize those fantasies with. It had always _been_ Relena, it _was_ always Relena, and (he hoped) it would always _be_ Relena.

She brushed imaginary lint from her skit, bringing him back into the cold harshness of reality. Relena avoided his eyes, and he hers. He was embarrassed to be having certain adult thoughts about the woman standing right in front of him. If anything, that intensified the ache of need building in the pit of his stomach.

"Let's just say I had an opening in my schedule, besides, I have reports to give you," he said carefully, placing the four manila folders onto her desk. "I'd like for you to look these over and let me know how you would like to proceed."

"Thank you, Agent Yuy, I'll look at these as soon as I get the chance. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Her voice was soft, still businesslike but with an undercurrent of something he couldn't identify.

Heero snuck a long look at her, drinking in the sight of Relena like a man dying of thirst take his first drink of water. Her dark golden hair had been pulled away from her face into two braids, pinned intricately to the sides of her head. It was lovely, but it would be even more beautiful loose and flowing if spread around her on the- no, _his_- sheets like a halo. His fingers itched to slide through the silky strands, to bury themselves close to her scalp and bring her face up to his...to kiss her senseless and hear her moan his name in the throes of her orgasm. _Shit...I should say something instead of staring at her like I've never seen a beautiful woman before..._

"That should be all for now, though I would like to meet with you in the next few days about your current security situation." Cool and professional, his voice betrayed nothing of the swirling emotion he felt inside. He needed to get out of there, and fast, before he did something stupid like kiss her. How he loved her.

He was no longer the scared teenager he once was, afraid of unfamiliar emotion. No, this was the grown up Heero Yuy; the one who loved passionately the one woman he knew he could, and should, never have. He knew that she could never love him as he loved her; some nights the weight of that realization sucked the air from his lungs and left him gasping. But, he also knew that as long as he lived there would be no other woman. Relena filled his heart, there was, and would be, no room for anyone else. Heero was not afraid to admit this to himself or his dog, admitting it to another human being terrified him to no end.

"Just talk to Marianne on your way out and she'll pencil you in," her tired voice cut into his thoughts, an undertone of strain that caught his attention. _Something's not right..._he stared at her, his dark blue eyes focused on her violet ones.

He wanted to say something, his lips parting slightly, but thought better of it and opted for a crisp salute instead. Relena always took his words, not that he had that many for other people, but something about her made it impossible for him to think.

"Good day, Madam President," he turned and headed toward the door, cursing his awkwardness and lack of social skills.

"Good day to you too, Agent Yuy" She called out, just before he stepped out. He stopped, his unruly brunet (AN: Yes, that's a real word, the masculine form of 'brunette' ) hair shifted and he gazed at her over his shoulder. She blushed and he was caught by the combination of her innocence and innate sexiness. Heero couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking the same thoughts he was. He smirked at her, an unconsciously sensual look, and left the office.

Halfway back to Une's office, he let himself relax. Relena always put him on edge. When they had first met, it had been because she had been an obstacle in the way of the completion of his mission and that she had made him feel violently uncomfortable. But now it was an entirely adult sort of discomfort, one that was merely intensified by seeing her in person after eight years. Of course, he had kept up with her over the years he had been on L1 going to the university and taking time to figure himself out. He watched all her speeches, even setting the video recorder to tape them if he was unable to watch them live. She had grown more beautiful, growing taller, the flat lines of girlhood melting away into the smooth curves of womanhood. His brain recognized that, but had been unprepared to encounter such radiant beauty in person.

But there had been something in her eyes, something hidden and secret lurking in their violet depths; weariness he had never seen before. Relena had always been slender, but now she looked positively underweight. His keen eyes had spotted the dark circles under her eyes, though they had been cleverly concealed by her make-up. Although her posture was perfect (as it had always been), tension and fatigue made her appear smaller than her 5'7" frame.

Heero had just raised his hand to knock on Une's door when he heard the frantic voice of Relena's secretary.

"Dr. Po! Please come to Ms. Relena's office as soon as you can! The president is hurt!" Marianne practically screamed into the telephone.

Without another thought, he was walking quickly back to Relena's office, his long legs carrying him to her aid. The office door was open and he could see her legs sprawled in a rather uncomfortable position.

Relena was laying on her back, eyes closed and blood pouring from her nose. _Shit..._he thought and carefully concealed his worry and let the Soldier in him take over. She cracked open an eye and winced before closing it again.

"Relena, you need to stay awake, all right?" He kept his voice quiet as he assessed her injury.

"I ab awake!" Relena cried, her voice distorted by blood and broken nose.

Heero was concerned, his voice betraying his worry. "Relena, open your eyes, I need to check your pupils," he said roughly as he pulled a penlight from the breast pocket of his dress uniform.

She opened her eyes as directed and he leaned down close, their noses almost touching. _She__'s even beautiful up close..._he thought while he shone the light into her right eye. The pupil contracted quickly, a good sign. The left pupil reacted exactly the same when he shone the light into it. The blonde woman whimpered softly, before looking back up at him with murder in her eyes. _She looks like she wants to hit me, some pacifist..._it was a valiant effort, but he concealed his amusement.

"Equal and reactive, that's a good sign Relena. Now let's sit you up so Sally can get a better look at you when she arrives." Heero's voice was soft as he gently slid an arm under her back to help her sit up. It took all of his control not to kiss her right then, she gazed up at him so sweetly. He propped her slight body against his chest and removed the blood soaked handkerchief away from her face.

"Those stains are neber cobing out, Heero," she said softly as she sagged limply against him.

He was on fire, never had he held her so closely before, not even during the dance at St. Gabriel's. The soft scent of roses clung to her skin and he forced himself not to nuzzle the soft skin of her neck to breathe her in more deeply.

"It's all right, Ms. Relena, I have plenty more at home," Marianne, finally off the vidphone, crouched down beside them. The young secretary looked terrified, her eyes worried. "Dr. Po should be here in about ten minutes, alright Ms. Relena?"

"'Dat's fide, Baryand, thank you for your hankie. I'b going to be fide, don't worry aboud id." Relena managed a wan smile and she relaxed fully in his arms.

Heero caught the sparkle of tears in her eyes, her mouth tightened in a vain effort to keep them at bay. Gently he brushed them away, for once not caring if her blood stained his fingers. He glanced at them, noting the make-up mixed with it. Curiosity piqued, he turned her to face him. Shocked, his eyes took in the black and blue stain that tainted her porcelain cheekbone. He hoped the woman in his arms didn't see the slight trembling in his hands as he carefully wiped more of the make-up from her face. The bruise continued upward from her cheekbone, curving around the outer orbital bone of her left eye and into her eyebrow. _What the fuck!...I'm going to kill whoever did this..._he thought as anger seared his brain, his Prussian blue eyes darkening dangerously.

"Relena, who did this to you?" His voice was firm and controlled, all earlier traces of softness gone. Already his analytical mind was racing; mentally he flipped through reports about her stalker, all the while thanking genetics for blessing him with a photographic memory.

"Uuuub...well..." She began, turning her head gingerly to stare out the window behind her desk.

And then the proverbial shit _really _hit the fan as the office door was flung open violently. A tall man with long, white-blond hair stood in the doorway, his ice blue eyes fairly glowing with fury.

"**Yuy! What the fuck did you do to my sister?"**

**

* * *

eee! Zechs is here! Stay tuned for more funny, naughty day dreams, a little angst, and...Duo in drag? **

**please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every year. :-)**


	10. Uh ohBusted!

**The Magnetic Fields- 69 Love Songs (vols. 1,2, and 3)**

Hi minna! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out to you, things have been very stressful lately and I haven't been able to find the time to write. I haven't been feeling very well this past six months, so I spent almost two weeks in Cleveland, Ohio at the Cleveland Clinic to try and find out what's going on. But do not fear, I'm not deathly ill, but I do have a pain syndrome (yuck!). So now I'm trying to catch up on the two weeks of school i missed and am buried under schoolwork (yuck!).

**

* * *

Here are 'teh' shout outs: **

**DogDemonK9:**_ i dunno, it might depend if they were in spacae or not. if they were, it would be like the 5,000 mile club, lol!_

**Shikiko Rikuo Korono: **_i bet life is very interesting at your house :-) yay cheers!_

**animechix666:**_ gundam wing is just chock full of bishi goodness...i want one of my own! i really hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

**Moonlight in Heaven: **_i'm thinking at least 20 chapters, it's not set in stone just yet._

**gundamgirl818:**_ i wouldn't allow Zechs to kill Heero-kun, but i love creating tension between them because they're so similar. here is an update, just for you! yay:-)_

**Haruko Higurashi**_: Zechs is quite the sexy man! there shall b e more Duo, oh such Duo will there be!_

**kirbus**_he turned out to be a jerk anyway, so i don't really miss his kisses. boys are dumb! yay, reviewer kisses! it sounds like a good deal to me-e:-)_

**JasLine: **_Noin will be arriving soon, don't you worry about that:-) also, i am working on two new stories, when i post them, you'll be the first to know :-)_

**Carol Nawali: **_i'm so happy that you like this so much! no, you don't have to go back and review the earlier chapters if you don't want to:-) don't worry, i'm very difficult to offend, lol. your review made me smile, i've been havin g a kinda crappy day, and it made me feel better. thank you so much!_

**TOTO: **_sorry it took me so long to get this out for you, i hope this chapter will make up for it :-)_

**cvega: **_i'm so glad you like it, please enjoy chapter 10! _

**Chikifriend: **_wow, you went/ are still in (?) Japan! i'm so jealous :-) sorry to hear about your poor laptop, hopefully the new one is even better than the one you left on the plane. yeah, i think Zechs needs therapy, i mean fighting against your sister when you KNOW she's your sister! sooo not cool. yeah, those preventer uniforms are 'teh sexay'...:drool: the way i figured out how to write Relena's dialogue is pretty silly, i'd write what i want her to say,then i plug my nose and say it out loud so i can transcribe it right. my mommy laughs her head off at me when she catches me doing that :-)_

**KageOkami-Kogo: **_just you wait, there will definately be some 1xR lime and a happy ending, of course. i love angst, as long as there's a happy ending:-)_

**Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc: **_(i hope i got that right) i'm glad you like the ending of chapter 9, i try to make the cliffies amusing:-)_

**angel from hell**_i was right about the weather? rawk! i wasn't sure if i guessed right, lol:-) don't worry, there will be Heero and Relena couple-age soon, lol._

**glittering-paws: **_ack! not the water baloons! heehee, are they the ones with the really cold water? i think Relena's character gets shortchanged a lot. she's a badass! like in the episode that she shoots the rose off of Colnel Une's uniform. she wasn't trying to kill her, she was aiming for that stupid rose, lol. :-)_

**Dark-Light39: **_heehee . it's going to be fun to watch him squirm, bwa ha ha haa!_

**gundampilotx24**_: hmm, i don't think my writing has ever been called 'spectacular'...yay! i think they do speak french in Belgium, but don't quote me :-) thanks for your wonderful review, it gave me warm fuzzies _

_

* * *

_wow, that was a lot of reviews for chapter 9...i love you guys! reviews make me a happy camper, indeed :-)

as you well know, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me (neither does Heero...:-( but the plot does, so don't steal it. if you do, i'll track you down and throw water balloons at you. ones filled with really really cold water, yeah.

i really hope you enjoy this chapter, bon appetit mes amis!

* * *

I didn't think that the day could get any worse, but I was wrong. Here I was, wrapped in the arms of the man I fantasized far too much about and bleeding all over his crisp (_Sexy!_) Preventers uniform.

"Relena, who did this to you?" His voice was firm and controlled, all earlier traces of softness gone. I was lost for words and there was no way in hell that I was going to tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe me anyway. Who would believe the President of the ESUN tripped on her bathmat while drunk and smashed her face on a toilet seat? I'll tell you who, the tabloids. I didn't even want to imagine the shit storm that information would cause, if the article in today's paper was any indication.

"Uub...well..." I trailed off, trying to think of a lie that wouldn't seem too obvious. Besides, the real reason for the injury was so off-the-wall that everyone would think I was trying to cover for an abusive lover. _Lover, yeah right,_ I thought darkly.

Luckily, I was saved by a very irate Milliardo. He burst into my office like a bull in a china shop.

"**Yuy! What the fuck did you do to my sister!" **

Milliardo's husky voice echoed through the hallway as he stood in the doorway taking in the scene before him. I'm sure it looked very suspicious, but then, if it involved me my brother was _always_ suspicious. It's not that he didn't care about my welfare; it's just that he cared a little too much.

"Zechs," Heero greeted the older man with an almost imperceptible nod, his eyes as cool as ever. I looked up at Heero; he was tense like a coiled panther, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Of course, none of this tension showed in his eyes or face, but I felt the tightening of the muscles in his arms. For a brief moment, I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of him. He smelled of spicy aftershave, blended with a darker scent-the scent of Heero Yuy.

"Yuy, what's the meaning of this! Why are you..._touching_ my sister, and why is she bleeding!" He strode angrily over to Heero and I, his icy blue eyes boring into Heero's skull. The former pilot of the Tallgeese was white as a sheet except for a blazing patch of red on each of his cheeks. He fairly shook with contained wrath.

Heero merely replied with his patented Death Glare, which incensed my brother even more. They looked like they wanted to kill each other, to be perfectly obvious. In short, they looked ridiculous. I knew I had to do something to defuse such a volatile situation.

"I'b okgay, Billiardo. I got smagked id 'da face wit' da door. Heero things by dose is broken," I said sweetly, pointing a finger at my office door and making a face for effect. The two men barely acknowledged me, adrift in a sea of testosterone. It was a battle of wills, each vying for superiority. I had never understood their feud; to me it seemed petty and spiteful.

I had had enough, and even the surreal feeling of Heero's strong arms around me began to fade into the blaze of red fury that blanketed my vision.

"Goddammit, would you two stop agting like childrend and help be up!" I pushed away from Heero, though I dreaded the loss of his warmth. My head spun as I tried to stand and the two most important men in my life rushed to aid me. In their hurry, they both forgot the other and collided in a most spectacular manner.

They landed in a disgraceful heap, arms and legs sticking out at awkward angles. Milliardo had landed on his side, his silvery blond hair spread around him like some clumsy halo. Heero's arm had somehow sandwiched itself between my brother's back and the floor, twisted in a highly uncomfortable manner. The rest of his body was trapped under the older man's legs.

I absolutely lost it. I began to laugh, full on guffaws and giggles flew from my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. It was just so absurd, ESUN President covered in blood cackling at two of the world's most deadly men as they lay uncomfortably on the floor.

"Bary Aaaad! Get 'da cabera you keep id your desk! You hab got to see this!" I called to the young woman, who rushed into my office with the camera. The men had started to untangle themselves, but were blinded by the rapid fire of the camera flash and fell back into a heap.

It was then that Dr Sally Po-Chang arrived. She stood frozen in the doorway, her pale blue eyes surveying the scene. After a moment the young doctor sprang into action.

"**What the HELL is going on here!" **She bellowed, and my near-hysterical laughter ceased immediately. I made my way across the room and sat down at my desk, vainly trying to look dignified.

"It was awful, Dr. Po-Chang! I rushed into Ms. Relena's office and the door smacked her! It's all my fault, really!" Marianne rushed forward, grasping Dr. Po's arm and leading her towards me. Then she practically flew from the office, muttering something about canceling the rest of the day's appointments.

Sally Po glanced at the pile of men in the middle of the carpet, her eyes sparkling with concealed mirth. She leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially into my ear.

"You'll tell me everything, right Relena?" She chuckled as she opened her emergency case, her lips twisting into a barely controlled smile.

"Ob course, Sally! We god pictures!" I whispered back, attempting to retain my cool expression.

Sally began her examination and I looked past her shoulder to watch Heero and Milliard extricate themselves from their awkward pile of limbs. Each glowering balefully at the other and my brother muttered curses at Heero.

Fathomless blue eyes locked onto mine, and I was unable to control the blush that warmed my cheeks. Even with his stained uniform at mussed hair he looked beautiful. But then, he had always looked that way to me, even bruised and filthy after the Marimeia incident. No matter what the situation, he had always had an ethereal quality.

Suddenly, he frowned as his tracked down the front of the desk and stopped abruptly. Anger flashed across his smooth face, and I wondered why. And then it hit me..._Shit! The whisky bottle! I'm dead. Dead dead dead!_

"Ow!" I was brought out of my reverie by intense pain as Sally's probing fingers explored my damaged face. I knew she was trying to be gentle, but holy shit it hurt. Tears began to fill my eyes as she gently explored the bruise on my cheekbone.

"Sorry Relena, but I think your nose may be broken; but we'll have to do some x-rays to be sure." Sally said gently, as she began to pack her case.

"Heero, would you help Relena to her car? I don't think she should be driving right now."

"Of course," he spoke quietly, gently grasping my arm and helping me off the desk. "Do you have something you want to talk about, Relena?"

"I dun' know what you're takig aboud, Heero," I replied, wincing as my vision clouded and dizziness threatened to overwhelm me. It passed quickly and we began to walk carefully across my office.

"I don't know, that bottle of whisky under your desk?"

_Oh shit..._

_

* * *

_**Uh oh! Relena's in trouble! Sorry no Duo in drag just yet, I tweaked the plot a little. But do not fear! Duo in drag will appear in the next couple chapters.**

**please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every year. :-)**


	11. An Explosive Revelation

**Slavonic Dance No. 2 in E Minor- Antonin Dvorak**

Buon giorno, amici miei! that's 'good day, my friends' in italian (which i'm taking classes). i'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get chapter 11 out to you. things have been rather busy and stressful, i've since discovered that i'm sicker than we thought; but it's not lifethreatening, so that's good. that said, i hope you will forgive me for taking so long on this, i feel awful about it. this chapter was alright to write, i love alternating POVs, from Relena's to Heero's (or Heedo's, as he's called at one point in here).

i wrote Relena's "nose injury" dialogue by plugging my own nose and speaking it out loud and then writing it as phonetically as i could. my parents gave me some pretty funny looks, as if to say: "well, she's either brilliant or totally nuts..." lol:-)

thank you, lovely reviewers! i've never, ever had a story crack 100 reviews before and it made my day to discover that it had. all because of you guys! so yeah:-)

* * *

**as you well know, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me (neither does Heero...:-( but the plot does, so don't steal it. if you do, i'll track you down and throw water balloons at you. ones filled with really really cold water, yeah.**

**i really hope you enjoy this chapter, bon appetit mes amis!**

**

* * *

**

Heero didn't think he'd ever been more comfortable in such a bizarre situation. Relena was curled against him, her head on his shoulder; blood from her nose leaked onto his perfectly pressed Preventer uniform. Just the heat from her body made him lightheaded, not even counting the heady scent of roses that wafted from her dark golden hair. He resisted the urge to tuck a wayward strand of it behind her ear.

"'Dat's fide, Baryand, thank you for your hankie. I'b going to be fide, don't worry aboud id." Relena managed a wan smile and she relaxed fully in his arms.

Heero caught the sparkle of tears in her eyes, her mouth tightened in a vain effort to keep them at bay. Gently he brushed them away, for once not caring if her blood stained his fingers. He glanced at them, noting the make-up mixed with it. Curiosity piqued, he turned her to face him. Shocked, his eyes took in the black and blue stain that tainted her porcelain cheekbone. He hoped the woman in his arms didn't see the slight trembling in his hands as he carefully wiped more of the make-up from her face. The bruise continued upward from her cheekbone, curving around the outer orbital bone of her left eye and into her eyebrow. _What the fuck!...I'm going to kill whoever did this..._he thought as anger seared his brain, his Prussian blue eyes darkening dangerously.

"Relena, who did this to you?" His voice was firm and controlled, all earlier traces of softness gone. Already his analytical mind was racing; mentally he flipped through reports about her stalker, all the while thanking genetics for blessing him with a photographic memory.

"Uuuub...well..." She began, turning her head gingerly to stare out the window behind her desk.

And then the proverbial shit really hit the fan as the office door was flung open violently. A tall man with long, white-blond hair stood in the doorway, his ice blue eyes fairly glowing with fury.

"**Yuy! What the fuck did you do to my sister?"**

Heero was furious; Relena had just been about to tell him where the ugly bruise had come from when Zechs burst into the office. He hated Relena's brother's guts, and the feeling was mutual. The younger man managed a cut nod in his direction.

"Zechs," Heero greeted the older man with an almost imperceptible nod, his eyes as cool as ever. He noticed Relena gazing at him out of the corner of his eye, a neutral look on her face. He tensed. Heero was always tense when it came to her; it was impossible to relax in her presence.

"Yuy, what's the meaning of this! Why are you...touching my sister, and why is she bleeding!" He strode angrily over to Heero and I, his icy blue eyes boring into Heero's skull. The former pilot of the Tallgeese was white as a sheet except for a blazing patch of red on each of his cheeks. He fairly shook with contained wrath.

Heero merely replied with his patented Death Glare, which incensed her brother even more. Zechs returned the look, his ice-blue eyes burning with hatred. As if sensing the delicate nature of the volatile situation, Relena spoke up.

"I'b okgay, Billiardo. I got smagked id 'da face wit' da door. Heero things by dose is broken," she said sweetly, pointing a finger at the heavy oak office door and making a face for effect. The two men barely acknowledged her words, adrift in a sea of testosterone. They looked ridiculous, Zechs still standing in the doorway, Heero sitting on the floor with his arms around a bleeding Relena. They stayed like that for a little over a minute before Relena decided she had had enough.

"Goddammit, would you two stop agting like childrend and help be up!" Relena pushed away from Heero, and he felt the loss of her warmth acutely. She tried to stand and stumbled, both men rushed to aid her. In their hurry, they both forgot the other and collided in a most spectacular manner.

They landed in a disgraceful heap, arms and legs sticking out at awkward angles. Zechs had landed on his side, his silvery blond hair spread around him like some clumsy halo. Heero's arm had somehow sandwiched itself between Zechs's back and the floor, twisted in a highly uncomfortable manner. The rest of his body was trapped under the older man's legs.

Then, the most peculiar thing happened. Relena began to laugh, and not just a polite chuckle (which was her usual response to anything amusing) but a deep, rich, belly laugh. It bubbled up from her mouth and Heero's heart stopped at the sound. He'd never heard her laugh like that before and the sound was so lovely he almost forgot himself and smiled. In between guffaws, she gasped for breath and tried to speak.

"Bary Aaaad! Get 'da cabera you keep id your desk! You hab got to see this!" She called to the young woman, who rushed into the office with the camera. The men had started to untangle themselves, but were blinded by the rapid fire of the camera flash and fell back into a heap.

Zechs was heavy. It didn't matter that he was slender and tall; the man weighed a ton. Or so it seemed to Heero as he lay on the floor with his arm trapped under the blond man. Zechs's legs were draped over his chest and it made Heero was distinctly uncomfortable.

It was then that Dr. Sally Po-Chang arrived on the scene.

She stood frozen in the doorway, her pale blue eyes surveying the scene. After a moment the young doctor sprang into action.

"**What the HELL is going on here!" **She bellowed, and Relena's near-hysterical laughter ceased immediately. The young president of the ESUN made her way across the room and sat down at her desk, vainly trying to look dignified.

"It was awful, Dr. Po-Chang! I rushed into Ms. Relena's office and the door smacked her! It's all my fault, really!" Marianne rushed forward, grasping Dr. Po-Chang's arm and leading her towards the blonde woman seated at the desk. Then she practically flew from the office, muttering something about canceling the rest of the day's appointments.

Sally Po-Chang glanced at the pile of men in the middle of the carpet, her eyes sparkling with concealed mirth. She leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially into her ear.

"You'll tell me everything, right Relena?" She chuckled as she opened her emergency case, her lips twisting into a barely controlled smile.

Heero scowled. It was at times like this that he regretted his proficiency in lip-reading. There were some things that women talked about that he just didn't want to know.

"Ob course, Sally! We god pictures!" Relena whispered back, attempting to retain her neutral expression.

Sally began her examination and she looked past her shoulder to watch Heero and Zechs extricate themselves from their awkward pile of limbs. Each glowering balefully at the other and my brother muttered curses at Heero. Heero was silent (as usual), but his angry glare spoke volumes.

Deep violet eyes locked onto his Prussian blue ones, and he felt a twinge of male satisfaction when Relena's pale cheeks aquired a rosy tint. Even with her feminine white blouse stained red with blood and her hair falling out of its confines, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Suddenly, he frowned as his tracked down the front of the desk and stopped abruptly. Anger flashed across his smooth face..._What the hell is that...a whiskey bottle!_ _Since when did Relena become a drinker?_

"Ow!"

Heero was brought out of his reverie by Relena's exclaimation of pain in response to the probing fingers of Dr. Po-Chang as explored the younger woman's damaged face. She tried vainly to hide the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Relena, but I think your nose may be broken; but we'll have to do some x-rays to be sure." Sally said gently, as she began to pack her case.

"Heero, would you help Relena to her car? I don't think she should be driving right now."

"Of course," he spoke quietly, gently grasping her arm and helping her off the desk. "Do you have something you want to talk to me about, Relena?"

"I dun' know what you're takig aboud, Heero," she replied and winced; stumbling. It passed quickly and we began to walk carefully across my office.

"I don't know, that bottle of whiskey under your desk?" He asked casually, or as casually as one can whilst speaking in a monotone.

Relena stumbled, surprise blanketing her features, only to be washed away by anger.

"'Dat is absoldley nod ob your bidness, Heedo!" She replied, her righteous anger made amusing by her injured nose. "You cobe in here ad' act like nuffink's changed, it's beed eight years, you dow!"

Heero didn't react, his face was completely expressionless as he swept her into his arms, bridal-style. She had stumbled once too many for his taste. And, he admitted to himself, he just wanted to have Relena in his arms again.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, long enough to reach the parking lot.

"Which one is yours?" He asked, the silence shattering. Relena dug around in her purse for her keys. She didn't answer right away, instead pretending to be immersed in finding the elusive keys.

"'Dat black Bercedes," she replied, and raised her pale arm; the keys clutched in her slender fingers. "Here, I'll unlog it from here..." she pressed a small button on the black plastic key-fob.

The explosion was deafening.

* * *

**please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every year. :-)**

* * *


	12. Aftermath

**Piano Concerto No. 5 in E-Flat major, Op. 73-Beethoven**

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys rule! Sorry it took me so long to get this out for you, i've been struck down by a really horrible case of writers block. It sucks, lol. So here's chapter 12 of Protect Me from What I Want, please enjoy!_

_As usual, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, though the storyline and any characters you don't recognize do. _

_Please feel free to read and leave a review :-) If you want to get crazy, tell me the direction you would like this story to take, who know, you might see your idea in the coming chapters!_

_

* * *

_

"I don't know, that bottle of whiskey under your desk?" He asked casually, or as casually as one can whilst speaking in a monotone.

I stumbled, surprise turning right foot into my left and the left to the right. The surprise, however, was quickly replaced with anger.

_What the hell is wrong with him! He's not supposed to care...but he doesn't, the only thing that matters is the peace. I'm the only one who can broker and maintain that peace, so I guess I do matter somewhat..._

"'Dat is absoldley nod ob your bidness, Heedo!" I replied, my righteous anger garbled by my injured nose. "You cobe in here ad' act like nuffink's changed, it's beed eight years, you dow!"

Heero didn't react, his face was completely expressionless as he swept me into his arms, bridal-style. I tried, and failed, to control the little thrill that ran up my spine when his calloused fingers brushed against my stockinged leg. It was hard for me not to imagine the feeling of those work-roughened fingers on other parts of my body.

_Calloused fingers gently stroked my bare back as he pulled me close to his bare chest. There wasn't an inch between us, my bare breasts flattened against his tanned flesh. Firm lips locked onto mine in a rough, openmouthed kiss. I couldn't stop the little noise that worked its way from my throat, a little moan of pleasure. His large hands cupped my buttocks, lifting me slightly as he..._

"Which one is yours?" He asked, the silence shattering.

I dug around in my purse for my car keys, bowing my head to get a better look at the inside of the purse but really attempting to hide the hot blush that spread across my face. I didn't answer right away, instead pretending to be immersed in finding the elusive keys.

"'Dat black Bercedes," I replied finally, raising my arm; the keys clutched in slender fingers. "Here, I'll unlog it from here..." I pressed a small button on the black plastic key-fob.

**The explosion was deafening.**

I couldn't hear anything after the bomb went off. We had been thrown to the ground; for once Heero had landed first. He had tried to twist so he could break my fall, but had failed. It was then I noticed the stinging pain in my back, as if..._Oh shit, I've been hit!_ I think at that point I was still in shock, I called to Heero; but I couldn't hear myself and he wasn't moving. I was terrified and couldn't stop shaking. Something was wrong, very wrong. Seconds after the blast we were surrounded by Preventers and other security personnel. Trowa gently pried my fingers away from the remote, unnoticed by me I had been clutching it so tightly my hand was beginning to cramp. I just stared at him, uncomprehending. My back began to hurt more intensely and I winced. Trowa shouted something; my ears were ringing.

Heero shifted under me, his Prussian blue eyes opening slightly. A thin rivulet of blood streamed down the side of his face from an injury that was hidden underneath his rather prodigious bangs. He stared up at me, his beautiful eyes slightly unfocused. He said something, his full lips forming words I couldn't hear; I shook my head to tell him that I couldn't understand him. He shook his head and began to slide out from under me. His movement jarred my body and it was then I felt the true pain from my injuries. I think I cried out, but I don't remember...right after that, I lost consciousness.

When next my eyes opened, the only thing I saw was the sterile white ceiling of a hospital room. It was painted a 'soothing' shade of seafoam green that reminded me of a certain beach. I vaguely wondered how I had gotten there, but only a few moments after I woke did the horrible memories of the explosion come back to me. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the horrible image of blood running down the side of Heero's face. Shifting slightly, I winced at the excruciating pain that seemed to have taken the place of my left shoulder blade. Carefully, I tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pressed me back down into the pillows.

"You really need to stay flat on your back, Madam President," a pleasant but businesslike voice broke into my thoughts. Her crisp white scrubs blended in with the overwhelming whiteness of the room, it hurt my eyes just to look at her. She had dark brown skin and straight black hair put up in a bun. Her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown.

"What...?" I asked, ever so intelligently. The painkillers they had me on made my tongue feel like it was three sizes too big, thus making speech very difficult. Or what i assumed were painkillers...

"There was an attempt on your life, Madam President. Someone blew up your car. You were hit by a large piece of metal; it lodged in your back and crushed your left shoulder blade. You were very lucky, a few inches to the right and it would have severed your spine!" She said as she expertly inserted a syringe filled with clear liquid into the IV tubing that lead down to the back of my right hand. I felt awful, and it wasn't just the painkillers. I felt like I was going to throw up. _Someone tried to **kill**_ _me...!_

"Was anyone else...hurt?" I asked quietly, secretly anxious for news about Heero. Would I admit that to anyone? Hell no.

"Three bystsanders were killed, and your bodyguard has a minor head wound..." She continued as she fluffed the pillows supporting me. It was then I noticed the constricting bandages and the tightly fastened sling in which my left arm rested. Three people were killed just so they could get to me, I was overwhelmed with grief, as it I'd known them personally.

"What...?" I asked, the latest dose of painkillers robbing me of intelligent speech.

"Oh, they already performed the surgery to remove the metal, I can get it for you if you'd like to see it. Your collarbone and shoulder blade are broken, but you should be well enough to leave the hospital in a couple days, we want to keep you here for observation. Oh! I should introduce myself, I'm Myra and I'll be your personal nurse while you're staying here."

"Nice to meet...you...Please, call...me Relena" My words came slowly, my head felt heavy and I was beginning to feel drowsy.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Relena! Please lay back and get some rest, you must be exhausted from your ordeal. If you need me, please don't hesitate to press that button near your head. I'll be with you as soon as i can...blah blah..." Myra's words blurred as my eyes closed again, this time I welcomed the darkness and impending oblivion.

"What do you mean, 'she's sleeping'! I demand to see my sister!" The loud voice of Milliardo broke me from my drug induced slumber. My eyelids still felt heavy and pain coursed throughout my body. Slowly, I pressed the button to call for my nurse, Myra.

In seconds she bustled in, smiling softly in a comforting way.

"Are you ready for more pain medicine? Also, there's a man here to see you, he says he's your brother. Would you like me to send him away?" She asked, sliding a syringe filled with a clear liquid into my IV line. Warmth flooded my body, replacing the sharp pain. I was tempted to ask her to send him away, as dealing with him on a normal basis usually left me feeling drained. It wasn't that I didn't love my brother; I loved him very much. Dealing with his overprotectiveness however, was not one of my favorite things to do.

"Please, show him in, I'm sure he's been very worried." I said, my body beginning to feel heavy from the effects of the drug. I sighed and Myra left to go get my brother.

He arrived looking harried, his long silvery hair tied back into a sleek ponytail, something he rarely did because it bothered him. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his pale blue eyes.

"Relena!" He cried as he rushed to my bedside. I reached my good hand out to him and he took it in his large, calloused hands. I squeezed his hand.

"It's alright, Milliardo, I'm going to be fine..."

"Don't worry Sister, we're going to find the person that did this to you," he said, his eyes blazing. "Lucrezia is waiting outside, I told her to go home and get some rest but she refused. You know how stubborn she can be, but she keeps saying that she's got a month until the baby's born so I should stop treating her like an invalid."

"I'm glad you're here, Brother...three people are dead because of me...I'm not quite sure how to react or how to feel," I spoke quietly, my words slightly slurred from the pain medication. I felt empty inside, worse than when Heero left me. _But he came back..._a little voice in the back of my head reminded. But the reason for his return still escaped me; the other pilots (minus Quatre, who had returned to his business) had been doing a great job of protecting me since the end of the war. Surely he hadn't realized that he loved me and couldn't live without me; that was just plain silly. I had long since realized that he would never, could never love me.

* * *

**please review, your reviews bring joy and cookies into the lives of thousands of children every year. :-)**


End file.
